littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 06 - Let's Find Wonderful Things
Let's Find Wonderful Things (みつけよう　すてきなこと, Mitsukeyō Suteki na Koto) is the sixth episode of the Little Busters! Animation. It aired on November 10, 2012. It is the third and final episode of Komari Kamikita's arc. 'Short Summary' : Komari is in shock from remembering her dead brother Takuya, recalling the time they spent together in the hospital. In Komari's recollection, Takuya writes a picture book for her, and tells her that he might be gone when she wakes, but tells her not to be sad, because it will all be a dream. When Komari awakens, her brother has died, but she remembers what he said, and does not despair. As a defense mechanism, Komari begins to believe that Riki is her brother. Kyousuke tells Riki that if anybody can save Komari, Riki can. Riki speaks with Kojirou, who tells him that this happens every time Komari witnesses death, and that she will return to normal in a few weeks. However, Riki is determined to save Komari, and adds more pictures to Takuya's story book. Riki forces Komari to accept her brother's death, but through his extension of Takuya's book, he also shows Komari that she has friends to support her. 'Detailed Summary' : Komari is completely shattered and cries. They walk back to the dorms together. Riki takes Komari over to his dorm, where Masato sees their situation. Masato decides to bury the cat for them, while he tells Riki to go take Komari to the showers. Komari then tells Riki how she remembers everything - what she lost. : Her brother was never very healthy, so he stayed in the hospital. Komari would continuously play with him all the time, up at the rooftops of the hospital where they would hang lots of drapes or bedsheets to dry. They would watch the stars sometimes. Her brother once told her the story of the Little Match Girl, and Komari would begin to cry. Her brother would then promise her not to tell her any more sad stories, and that he would write a story for her. They would work on the story together, in the hospital. One night, her brother coughs violently and blood spews out. Some of it lands on Komari's face. That same night, he tells her that when she wakes up, he might not be here anymore. But, he tells her to not be sad, because it would all be a dream. The next morning, Komari wakes up and finds her brother lifeless. Basically, dead. She begins to feel sad, but reminds herself that it was all a dream and that she needn't feel sad. And thus, is the story that she lost. : She is been using that dream excuse to hide from the truth for all these years - so she wouldn't be sad. Komari then says, with a melancholic tone: "There are lots of things in this world that I wish I didn't know...I wish they were all gone!" Kurugaya and Rin then come in, with a change of clothes for her. They ask what happened, but decide it would be better not to ask. Riki asks them to take Komari back to her dorm. However, Komari then goes over to Riki and tells him that he wants to stay here - he wants to stay with "Onii-chan." She continuously calls Riki her brother. Riki, however, promises her that he won't go anywhere when she's not with him - and the other girls manage to take her back. Riki, alone, wonders how and why this all could have even happened. : That night, sitting in the cafeteria, Riki explains the situation to the current members of the Little Busters. Riki decides that there's nothing they can do...if she didn't remember anything about her past, she would be still normal. But, Kyousuke tells them all: "Now that you know, there's no running away anymore. If the world is full of things we never wanted to know, is our only option to look the other way, to run away?" "It isn't." "You're someone special to Komari right now. That means the only one who can do something for her - to save her - is you." The others smile at Riki. "You won't solve anything by running away." Riki becomes determined to fix the current situation. : Riki and Komari sit together on the rooftop, where the clouds are still murky and gray. Komari's eyes are virtually dead, as she gazes off into the distance. She begins to call Riki "onii-chan," but Riki tells her that he's not. He tells her not to look at him with eyes like that. He reminds her of the shooting stars they saw, and how she could see all sorts of amazing things. Komari does not remember. Riki then sees the chicken picture book of Komari's in a puddle. She dropped it, and tells him that he can have it, because her "brother" will just make another one for her. Nothing gained, more is lost. : Riki goes over to the old man in the hospital. The old man tells Riki that this has happened multiple times - it's always a death that triggers this incident. After a death, she will wander around, looking for her brother in a total daze, with her memories in a complete mess… But soon, she'll forget all about her brother, and return to her normal self. When she witnesses death, she remembers her brother's death. But, within time, she forgets her brother again. This happened with the death of the old man's wife and her pet goldfish. So, he wants Komari to stay away from him because his time is almost up, and he doesn't want her to go into this cycle again. Riki tells him that he'll fix this situation, but the old man tells him that there's nothing he can do. Riki asks him for the location of Kamikita Takuya's grave - Komari's brother. He tells Riki. : So, as Riki stands near the grave, he asks what Takuya would do if things were like this now. Riki suddenly gets an idea. "Picture Book." He rushes back, and begins his plan. The others decide to help him through various ways - including bringing him food, etc. Rin even goes around the girls' dorm, collecting drawing materials from all the girls. Riki is working on extending the story - to change it from "keep running away" to "face the truth straight on." He messes up a lot and kills a lot of paper. Just when he notices that he's on his last sheet, Rin barges in with more supplies. : So, Riki works the entire night away. The three men of the group also come in with some food. Riki is reminded of how all his friends have always been there for him. He soon finishes up, just as the sun rises. : So, that day, he meets with Komari up on the rooftop. Riki immediately tells her that he's not her brother, but Naoe Riki. He breaks the news to her that his brother passed away, and isn't here anymore. Komari instantly breaks down and begins to scream. She continues to convince herself that it was all a bad dream. Riki tells her that it's not a dream. He tells her to read the picture book. : "The hen remembered that she was once an egg." "The chick looked around herself, and she realized that she had lots of friends around her. They were always with her, through happy times and sad times." Riki tells Komari that he was once the same - there was a time when he cried just like her. The days when he lost both of his parents - life was horrible… Until those four appeared before him - Kyousuke, Masato, Kengo, and Rin. He tells her that it's the same for her as well - and that she can begin running forward as well. He grabs her hand and tells her to smile, and that no matter what… "The Little Busters will always be together!" So smile like the sun… "Then you can start writing a whole new story…" : As the wind blows the storybook, a lot of blank new pages are seen. The life returns in Komari's eyes as she calls out Riki's name, happily. Rin then appears from behind and hugs Komari. Komari begins to say… "If I keep crying, everyone around me would be sad. Onii-chan...isn't here anymore. But there are a ton of good things around me, and I'll find them all...starting now!" : As the Little Busters play baseball and other activities, Komari take some time to sit and draw pictures - to continue her picture book. And also, she'll go to visit Grandpa Kojirou - the old man in the hospital - as she is better now. : "Even if sad things happen and I cry, I know I'll be able to smile again!" 'Important Events' *Kojirou revealed to Riki that Komari experienced what she experienced on that time many times when she saw dead beings, which is remembering the death of her own brother Takuya. *Because of her own experience, Komari now treated Riki as his brother. *Kyousuke advised Riki that if someone could help Komari, he can. *Riki spent all night long to make a new picture book for Komari with the help of his friends. *Riki convinced Komari to move on as she read the picture book. 'First Appearances' *A-Chan 'Screenshots' 'Trivia' *This episode marks the end of Komari's arc. *In the visual novel, it was shown that there was blood on both Komari's and Takuya's faces when Takuya died, but in the anime adaptation, the blood was only spilled on Komari's face. 'See Also' *List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Komari's Arc Category:All Pages